The present invention is related to a recall system using spiking neuron networks that generate polychronous groups (PCGs). The whole concept of polychronization is very new as there is very little research on PCGs and the use of PCGs as a type of memory. The theoretical potential is quickly understood within the computational neural science community; however, no one previously understood how to make use of such a huge memory capability for practical application. By way of example, Paugam-Moisy, Martinez, and Bengio, in “Delay Learning and Polychronization for Reservoir Computing”, NeuroComputing 71 (2008), pp. 1143-1158, mentioned PCGs, but the authors did not use them.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a system that employs the huge memory capability of PCGS in a fast and efficient recall system.